The subject matter herein relates generally to electrical connectors and, more specifically, to electrical connectors having lights that represent a status or state of an electrical connector.
Known junction and/or distribution boxes include electrical connectors. The junction boxes and/or distribution boxes mount several connectors in a housing. The connectors mate with peripheral devices to electrically couple the junction or distribution box with the peripheral device. The junction and/or distribution boxes include light sources located at or near the connectors. The light sources may be LEDs that project beyond an outer surface of the junction box and/or distribution box or that are located inside the box. The light sources correspond to the connectors. For example, each light source can be placed near one of the connectors. The light sources may emit light to indicate a status of the corresponding connector. For example, the light may indicate that a particular connector is receiving electrical power from a power source or that the connector is actively communicating data with a peripheral device.
Some known junction and/or distribution boxes include single points of light emanating from the light sources. For example, single LEDs may be mounted next to corresponding connectors. Alternatively, single LEDs mounted within the junction and/or distribution box may emit light into a light pipe that transmits the light to an outside surface of the box. The light emanates from the outside surface as a single point or from a relatively small area. In scenarios where multiple connectors in the junction and/or distribution box are mated with several peripheral connectors, the peripheral connectors and cables coupled to the peripheral connectors may partially block the light emanating from the box. For example, the relatively small areas from which the light emanates may be partially or fully obstructed from viewing by the peripheral connectors and/or the cables of the peripheral connectors. Blocking the lights can prevent operators of the junction and/or distribution box or the peripheral devices that are coupled to the box from seeing whether a particular light is emanating from the box. As a result, the operators may not be able to visually determine whether a particular connector in the junction or distribution box is in a powered state or currently is communicating data with a peripheral device.
As mentioned above, some of the known junction and/or distribution boxes include light pipes and other components within the housing of the box. The light pipes transmit light generated by a light source inside the housing to the outer surface of the housing. But, the inclusion of the light pipes may add to the complexity and cost of manufacturing the junction or distribution box.